the secret
by Mickenzi M
Summary: corey laney and jamie move in together corey asks laney out Kin and Kondont know that they live together.
1. Chapter 1

Corey POV

*Lanes is smoking hot right now and its getting hard for me to control myself.*

" Hey Core" Laney says.

" Hey lanes" I say and go in to give her a kiss and then Kin and Kon comes in and ruin it all.

Damn those two I say under my breath. But Laney hears me.

Laney POV

*Corey got mad at Kin and Kon so I wonder if he was going to kiss me. That would be awesome.*

" What were you two just doing or going to do," Kin asks.

Corey says "nothing was happening or going to happen,"

Then he winks at me. Then I start to blush.

Then Kon says "Lets practice for our new gig at the Peaceville carnival".

We all cheer and got excited. By the end of the rehearsal my sister came running saying that dad is drunk and asking for me.

Corey POV

I look at Lanes and see that she looks very upset while she's talking to her sister abut something. I decide to go over there after her sister left and ask what's wrong.

" my dad wants me home now and he's drunk" Lanes said.

The only reason why Laney told me and not the whole band was because she told me a few days ago that her mom just got a new boyfriend and he wants them to call him dad or he will be the shit out of them.

"wow" I say "how about you move in here and leave that house.

" I cant just leave my sister she get beat to". Lanes said

" I understand how about I buy a new house that your sister you and me can live in".

"That sounds great but with what money" she asks.

And Kin interrupts and say that we have to go our wanted us home by 10:30pm and its 10:45pm

We say ok and keep talking.

They leave and its really late.

" Can I stay here for the night and my sister" she asks.

"Of course I say so then she goes home and I go to my room to make it romantic and set up a place in Trina's old room. Because now Trina sleeps in our parents old room then they died and gave Trina the house and 20,000 dollars and me 100,000,000 dollars. So now I can pay for a new house ok and Mina lives with us to but right now she's with Trina while on her vacation. Tending to Trina's every need.

Laney POV

I call my sister to tell her to get our stuff ready to go so I don't have to go in that house.

She say okay.

While I'm on my way I think about what I want to happen with me and Core tonight.

And by time I'm done I'm home and Jamie is ready and halfway out our bedroom window.

I say lets go and we ran halfway to core's house then started walking.

" do u like Corey" Jamie asks.

I said "yea but I don't know if he like me"

"ok I will ask him when we get there"

We entered the garage door and saw no one so and I locked the garage door then we went in the door connected to the house and went in I locked that door. Then I saw Corey with his back facing us on the couch with the TV on we went over there and he was asleep so tapped him on the shoulder.


	2. in the bedroom

Corey POV

"Ooh hey Lanes and Jamie" I said waking up from watching family guy.

"hey" they said in unison.

"ok let me show you two where you will be sleeping for the night, follow me girls."

"ok" they said

" here you go Laney" I said pointing to my room.

And as I was walking to Trina's room with Jamie she asked "do u like my sister"

" what did that come from" I said

" welllllll " she said.

" no" I said.

"oh" she said.

" I love her" I told her.

" awesome because she loves u too"

" really" I asked

"yea"

"ok" here's your room

" thanks" she said

" no prob and you dot have to worry about anyone else us three is the only ones here"

"Ok" she said.

Then I walked back to my room to meet my Lanes omg I said my Lanes wow. When I went into my room I should have knocked because I walked in on her completely nude.

" omg I'm so sorry Lanes"

"its okay you can stay you like me right"

"nope"

"then GET OUT"

"I love you" I said. Then I shut the door and locked it then went over there and grabbed her hips and swung her on the bed. And she giggled and I started to take off my clothes and get underneath the covers and we had crazy wild sex.

_**20 minutes later**_

" that was amazing" she said when we were done.

"yea" then for the rest of the night we cuddled until we fell asleep.

_**The next day **_

Laney POV

"It was amazing last night and he loved the whole time". I told my sister.

"wow" Jamie said we were in the kitchen eating breakfast Corey was in the bathroom taking a shower. Me and Jamie already took ours.

" I have to go to the bathroom" I said

" isn't he in the bathroom"

"yea but he has two".

"ok"

So I walked to his bathroom first then I didn't hear a shower running so I went in and saw him in his boxers.

" I'm sorry" I said walking out.

" its fine come in and shut the door" he said

" okay" I did what he said.

Then he grabbed like last night and put me on the counter and then did a long lingering kiss and I felt awesome like on thin air. Then he went to my nick and started to give me a hicky I stopped him.

" you cant do that" I said

" why not you're my girl friend"

" what about Kin and Kon"

"what about them we will tell them it was from me".

So I let him finish. It felt soo good. Then I said I had to go to the bathroom.

He said " go ahead" then he finished getting dressed and I went to the bathroom washed my hands and he's was still in there. And then while I was drying my hands he started to play my shirt and put his hands up my shirt then felt on my boobs and then turned me around and took off my shirt and he started to kiss me again and went low until he reached my boobs and sucked and licked them. I giggled some more and he went lower and started to take off my shorts I let him but thought that we should go to the bed for what he was going to do. So I told him he lifted me up and took me to his bed went out of the room.

Corey POV

This is awesome I can't wait to get back to my room. I was going to get some whip cream and strawberries when I saw Jamie and said me and Laney wont be out for while so u can do what ever want. She said ok.

Then I went back to my room see Laney laying under my covers naked and on her phone. I went over there and took her phone I didn't look at it I put it on my dresser then went other there to my present. She said "what are u doing" I said don't worry it wont hurt then I went and put whip cream on her stomach and a strawberry on top then l ate it and she was laughing like crazy.

_**30 minutes later**_

When we were done fooling around we got dressed made the bed and went down stairs.

Then we heard knocking on the front door and it was Kin and Kon. I told Laney to go to the garage and sing or play your bass or both when she shut the door I opened the front door and said "hey guys what you doing here" They were crying and their face was redder then red.

_**Cliff hanger**_


	3. dirty things

Kon then blurted " our dad shot our mom then him self".

"oh my god" i said. " come in , what who will take care of yall and who will pay the rent.

" we dont know " they said in unison.

" ok why dont yall stay with me jamie and laney."

"where" they said. " we are buying a house with the money that my parnets gave me but dont you guys have a 20 year old sister" they said yea so i said we ned her to sign for the house because we are to young to. they said she is nice she would do it.

then we went to the garage and told laney and jamie they cried with the twins and said that they could stay with us here till we move into the new house. so they will be staying with us great i think to my self sarcasticly. anyway at least im with laney.

**we are now in the new house**

** so me and laney are in the house alone because everyone is somewhere we didnt bother to ask we were happy to be alone finnally. laney was cooking something that smelled good and i went behind her and grabbed her by the waist and told her to turn the stove of and when she did i turned her around and deeply kissed her and started to take her shirt off but she stopped me and said what if they come back. i said " let me call them." i did and they were in the movie theater the movie just started. i told her and i went back to kissing her and taking off her shirt and then their was a knock on the door i huffed aand went tp the door when someone kicked it down.**

it was trina. " i back little bro" she said " think you can just leave me while im on vacation i dont think so" then i yelled to laney to run and call the police she obeyed and then trina ran up to me and pulled out a knife i was shocked my own sis is tryna kill me so i tryied to defend my self and then all of a sudden i feel a sharp pain in my gut and i fell down and heard a scream from laney and then everything went dark.

at the hospital

i woke up to see kin, kon, jamie, and laney at my bed side. they told me that the doctor said inwould be ok then i asked wheres trina jamie said in prison she wont be getting out for a while then she said that i can leave when i feel like it or tonight which ever comes first.

so i said i ready to go. kin drove us home and then laney told me that we should tell kin and kon about how far our relationship is. then i say its not their bussisness she then said well when do tbey get to know. i say whenever they find out anyway lets go to my room im do for some lovin'

in my room i lay laney on her back andand tell her how preety she is and how lucky i am to have her under me right now. she tells me to shut up an

d do

her alrea

dy


	4. Kissing and more

so then corey starts to have sex with laney then when they were done kin knocks on they door and ask if kim can live there with them because he got her pregnant and her parents kicked her out so they say yeah.

then while corey is sitting up in bed laney come over and gets on her knees and starts to suck coery's dick. and while corey was in shock but at the same time pleased he put his hand on the back her head and pishes her down further she comes up gaging and says

" what the fuck did you do that for "

" i wanted you to go down further " corey said.

" well im doing this for you so let me do this at my own pace, ok"

"ok " i said " thanks bae i love you " she was already down and couldnt talk so corey just enjoyed it and he felt so good that he almost let her go on for the whole day un til he thought of adding another girl. he asked laney if they can have a threesome she says yea but who. i said carrie she then said and larry. ok corey said i will cal them.

they said yea they want to and so laney and corey put some clothes on and headed over there.

*transition to larry and carries house*

when they knocked on the door carrie was naked when she answered itand ivited us in then started to take my clothes off and larry was stripping down laney.

then corey was kissing on carries flat stomach and making his way up to the tits and then was sucking on them while she was laughing and then he started kissng her neck then her lips and while he was kissing her neck and lips he put his dick in her and was making her moan and scream a little while they we on the and larry was on the other one with his dick inside her then they switched and while corey was on laney she said i love you too and she some how made it on top of him and put his dick in her and was really riding him go up and down like she was ridng a horse. then when it was time to switch the larrey said how about we watch the girls make out. ok after this and while you over there tell her said corey. alright said larry

while corey was with carrie he told her and said awesome i always wanted to have a lesbian moment. then when they were done the boys sat back and watched their girls make out and to them it was awesome they were tongue kissing and feeling on each others boobs. then carrie said hold i have somthing up stairs and when she was up there laney was in a sandwich corey in front larry in back but only corey put his dick in her larry only held her and kissed her neck and her back then carrie came down with a fake dick and said its still my turn guys. and they got off her and sat back down. and laney took the fake and slowly put it in carrie and while carrie was yelling for her to go harder and harder laney was looking amazingly sexy thought corey and he was getting real horny and so was larry.

they decided that there time was up and that it was there turn to get there own girls so then they stayed on there girls for the remainder of the time. kissing, fucking, and sucking on every body part available and then corey and laney decided that they should go back home.

at home they relized that they needed more condoms becase they used the rest at larry and carries house so they went tovthe store and got some more then went home. they relaxed for the rest of the day and they next because they were really tired from having sex all day so they went to sleep.

kin wasnt sure if he should go to them about something very serious and that was very embaressing so he thought that je would wait till tomorow when corey is in a good mood to tell him and wont hurt his feeling or anything


End file.
